


I will light the way

by Elri



Series: In your darkest hour [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: Truths revealed
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: In your darkest hour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I will light the way

Merlin smiled as the orbs of light danced around him. Ever since Gaius had told him about conjuring the light to guide Arthur, Merlin had been practicing doing it on purpose. He could now get half a dozen going at one time and send them several yards away. And the clearing he’d found was far enough away from the castle that he cast without fear of discovery.

“Merlin?”

Merlin whirled. The lights flared brighter as his panic fed them more energy and made it hard for him to focus on how to get rid of them. “Arthur!”

The king to be stepped into the clearing, a confused frown all too visible. “What’s going on?”

“It’s...not what it looks like?”

“I very interested to hear what it is, then.”

“I...” The lights had stilled and now dimmed as they drifted down.

Arthur held his hand out to one of the orbs, catching it in his hand. “It was you, wasn’t it? You led me out of the cave.”

“I didn’t mean to! That is... it just  sort of happened. But I'm happy it did! I'll shut up now.” All the lights except the one still held by Arthur were now clustered around Merlin.

“How many times have you saved my life, and I've never known.” It wasn’t quite a  question, it was said more with awe. Merlin dared a look at Arthur’s face and didn’t find any of the anger he was expecting.

“More than I would like. You have a knack for getting into trouble.”

“Oh _I_ have a knack? How many times have _you_ almost gotten shot on a hunt?”

“I still say that last time wasn’t my fault.”

“ _ Mer _ lin.”

The lights were a little brighter now and had started drifting out around the clearing. Arthur released the one in his hand, gently lifting it to join the others. He looked up at them, watching, and Merlin couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the way he glowed. They started drifting closer to Arthur without either realizing until one bumped into his nose.

“Sorry!” They flared again before Merlin snuffed them out. “Sorry!” Now that he’d started, it was like he couldn’t stop. Merlin felt himself start shaking as he stood in front of Arthur with a quiet litany of apologies spilling out.

“Merlin, Merlin!” Arthur put his  hands on Merlin’s shoulders, “It’s alright. It's alright.”

Merlin fell silent but was still shaking, and tears were starting to fall. Arthur pulled him into a tight hug. Despite his anxiety, or maybe because of it, Merlin held onto him just as tightly.

“We’ll figure this out,” Arthur whispered. “I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

As Merlin slowly calmed down, they became aware of a light shining between them. Arthur pulled back just enough to reveal the bright orb resting over his heart. When he looked up, he saw Merlin blushing fiercely. He lifted a hand up to brush away the lingering tears before leaning in closer.

“You don’t have to,” Arthur whispered, stopping just before their lips touched. 

“Try and stop me.” Merlin pressed forward, and could feel Arthur’s answering smile against his lips.


End file.
